In conventional Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) system, base station is capable of communicating with the mobile stations via a plurality of antennas for enhancing the throughput. In addition, for further reducing the data transmission period, Full-Duplex technique (e.g., Co-time Co-frequency Full Duplex) can be applied in MIMO system.
However, in MIMO system with Full-Duplex technique, since there are antennas on the base station, Self-Interference among the antennas could be caused while part of the antennas are used for transmitting data and part of the antennas are used for receiving data at the same time. Moreover, based on Full-Duplex technique, if mobile stations are too close, Inter-User Interference could be caused while part of the mobile stations are transmitting data and part of the mobile station are receiving data at the same time. Therefore, the efficiency of transmitting data is low when the Self-Interference and the Inter-Use Interference happen in the meantime.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to eliminate both the Self-Interference and the Inter-Use Interference in the MIMO system with Full-Duplex technique for improving the efficiency of the data transmission.